


傲慢与侦探

by xingdunhefanyingdui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdunhefanyingdui/pseuds/xingdunhefanyingdui
Summary: 前几天看完《傲慢与偏见》实在忍不住下了笔，然后又没啥灵感继续写了，就先把写的发了吧。ABO设定
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	傲慢与侦探

00

那是他第一次看见那个人，站在玫瑰花从中，绝美的少年拥有着雪白的皮肤和乌黑色的卷曲的头发。中午的阳光吹过那玫瑰花，压低了花枝，吹散了帖服在阳光下的头发，几片花瓣在空中描绘出风的姿态，却不在意自己已经失去了什么，只是享受在暖阳与风的伴随之下。

他想，如果对方是个女孩子一定会是一个夏天里的公主吧。

他悄悄地靠近，站在了男孩的身前投下一片阴影。他注意到对方手中抱着一本书，对方微微曲起的双腿，他身后的树被风吹出了声音。风吹散了他的头发。

像麦浪，像身后的玫瑰花田。

他在那树下男孩缓缓睁开的双眸中看到。

01

每一位成年的Omega都要嫁给一个门当户对的Alpha，哪怕他们从未见过面亦或者婚后生活并不满意，那他们也没有拒绝的理由。因为这就是传统。该死的，一成不变的传统。

即今为止没有人了一个Omega打破它，也没有任何一个人，Alpha、Beta或者Omega对此提出什么意见或者反抗，大家只是一起遵守着这不成文的规矩。当然也有一些乡下的Omega会在某些富贵人家来游玩时趁机攀上高座，哪怕对方已经有妻子而自己也只能当个情人他们也会毫不在意。毕竟并没有人规定每一位Alpha、Omega亦或者Beta只能拥有一位伴侣。

就在这距离伦敦不远的乡下里，居住着Watson夫妇和他们的儿女——John Watson和Harris Watson。但令人未曾想到的是可悲的Watson夫妇的女儿是为Alpha。但并不是指Alpha不好，只不过他们的女儿找一位门当户对的Omega或者只能找到一位Beta当作伴侣。毕竟不会有任何一位富家千金看上一位乡下的小伙子。女儿分化的结果让夫妇二人不得不把所有希望给予在小儿子的身上。单纯的小男孩并不知道自己被寄托着最后的希望，他只是一直很厌烦母亲限制他的自由。他想和小伙伴一同去天地里奔跑打闹却被母亲按在家里做着Omega才会的家务。但他并不无聊，除了当窗外的小朋友们欢声笑语的跑过之后，他无法抑制的抬起头像那声音的源头张望。可很快却又被母亲严厉的声音拉回屋里。

他不懂，他也不知道。于是一天夜里他去问自己的母亲。母亲平静的看着他，手抚摸在他的脸上。微笑着告诉他，这是为了他的未来。懵懵懂懂的他轻轻的点了点头。

未来？那会是什么？

John有些茫然。他希望自己可以成为和姐姐一样坚强的人，可以帮助父亲下田干活，或者上市集做些买卖来维持家中的生机。可每次都会被按在家里要求乖乖在家和母亲一起干活，理由便是他还小。于是John Watson只能无奈的留在家中，时不时站在窗前眺望远方的风景。他想像那天空中的鸟一样自由的遨游在天空不受任何限制。

天色尚早，只不过是午后时分。乡镇陷入了午后的沉静当中。就连趴在树上的知了也为这毒辣的太阳停止了鸣叫。父亲和姐姐并未回归，但母亲已经陷入了睡眠。于是John便悄悄地离开了这件他几乎没怎么出过的房间。

午后的阳光正悬挂在顶端向大地洒下温暖，John离开了家门跑向那片经常充斥这欢声笑语的草坪，然后漫步行走。感受着充斥着阳光味道的草坪，感受着草尖划过脚腕的微微的痒。风吹过树叶带着莎莎的声音。John定身看向远方一片金黄吸引了他的注意力，他知道那不是麦田，正值夏天兴许是玫瑰花吧。

John走了过去，玫瑰花田边的树荫下他看见了合眼歇息的一位少年。悄悄走了过去生怕惊扰他。然后他在那少年的眼里看见了自己金色的在风的吹拂下的头发。

——

“什么？Holmes家已经搬过来将近一个星期了？”

当John推开家门时，母亲的声音闯入他的耳畔。他知道家里一定来了客人，不然她的声音不可能从客厅传来。

“哦，天哪。Mrs.Oscar您真是太幸运了。”母亲的声音稍停片刻后，继续道。“我想您的三位Omega孩子中一定会有能映入Mr.Holmes的大儿子眼的。毕竟他们一个个都生的俊美灵巧。尤其是Lily，真的是朵小百合啊，长相光是看着就觉得甜美。”Mrs.Watson轻声道。她的心中自然不甘于隔壁家的Mrs.Oscar能攀上Holmes这个古老的贵族。他多希望自己的儿子已经分化完毕，并且成功的成为了一名Omega。这样她也有本钱可以一同站到那贵族大儿子的面前，向他展现出自己亲爱的儿子。生有柔软的金色头发和碧蓝的双眼，那双眸就仿佛大海与蓝天的交接，让人溺在其中无法自拔。哦，他一定会在那天阻止他儿子吃抑制剂，让他散发着纯正的属于Omega的信息素，以此来更胜一筹的剥夺那位Alpha的心。只可惜距离他儿子至今还未分化。

Mrs.Watson无奈的叹了口气，看向了一边刚到家孩子。露出了微笑。

当Sherlock回到家的时候，大家明显的注意到了他脸颊上的一丝丝昏红。那昏红在白色的皮肤上显得异常明显。但仆人们没有多言，只是温和的注视着他们的小少爷。Sherlock不由自主地挺直了身板，手中夹着书走进了自己的房间。阳光正好照进室内，透过窗户刚好能看见远处的那片玫瑰花田。他放下了书，拿起了身边的小提琴。脑海中拿个男孩站在自己面前，脸庞上带着昏红，当风拂过他闻见了对方身上的味道。淡淡的玫瑰带着薄荷与阳光，并不呛人。但Sherlock知道这只是即将分化前微微溢出的信息素，但哪怕少量的的一点味道就足以让他的心脏仿佛被浸泡在柠檬汽水中一般清爽，他有些贪恋，就仿佛午后，熟透的蜜桃周围那无法挥去的属于果实的香甜，带着青涩与成熟，是害羞是诱惑。

他不住的用弓拉起小提琴，但婉转的琴声丝毫勾勒不出仅仅几分钟前的景象。玫瑰花田、树荫和那拥有小麦色头发的男孩。

他想或许在之后的某一天，两人可以成为密友成为至交。不过仅此而已，因为Sherlock Holmes不需要伴侣。想到这里，男孩放下了手中的小提琴。把自己陷在了一边的用垫子堆积好的沙发里，看起了刚刚背包在怀里的书。

每一页都仿佛叙述这刚才风告诉他的故事——一个金发男孩与一个黑发男孩偶遇在玫瑰花田的秘密。

——

John Watson从未想到他的分化来临的如此激烈。

宁静的夜晚燥热的身躯，他不住的想要更多的摩擦，大口地呼吸着，就仿佛一个溺水者一般渴望被触摸渴望比现在更多的氧气涌入自己的肺腑。被子紧紧的改在身上 ，他无助的用双手抚摸着自己，紧接着臀缝间的湿润感让他想要脱下内裤，可他实在没了什么力气，只是无助的趴在枕头上喘着气。意识也开始变得些许模糊。

窗户吹进来了风，带着邻居家的犬吠和几天前午后的记忆。他仿佛看见了，在玫瑰花田一边的树荫下。男孩牵起他的手，随着风翩翩起舞。玫瑰花瓣环绕着他们，午后的阳关不再火辣，一切仿佛是浸在溪水当中的清晨，带着凉爽与舒适，以及夏季的火辣。他看见了男孩低头看着他，祖母绿的双眸充斥着深情与凉爽，风拂过两人的脸庞带着柔和与玫瑰花的味道。黄色的花瓣悄然落到了对方的衣领当中，John不住的用手将它拿出，他靠近他的脖颈，他的手指上传来了另一个人的温度，那温度类似与唇上的温度，但有不同。双唇上的温度更加的火辣与炽热。他渴望更多，于是他伸出了舌头，对方也伸出了舌头。

他们不住的在树荫下深吻，说也没有在意那飞舞与空中的花瓣，谁也没有理会那炽热的骄阳。只有午后、树荫和风。以及那无可自拔的吻——

“Johnny，”一个声音将他从梦境中唤醒，一切恢复了熟悉的场景，床边的母亲轻轻的将用水浸过的毛巾放在他的额头。“谢天谢地，你醒了。”母亲那开了毛巾。John揉了揉眼睛，茫然这看着Mrs.Watson。“没事的，孩子。”她顿了顿。“你成功的分化为了Omega，你的爸爸和姐姐刚刚因为你的信息素而烦躁的差点吵起来。但愿没吓到你。”母亲的手温柔的抚摸着她，然后她俯下身子在John的额头上落下一个吻。

“你应该高兴，亲爱的。如果可以，当你嫁到一位贵族的身边时，咱们家就不用再像此时此刻一样贫苦。”母亲的额头抵住他的额头，他可以看见母亲的睫毛以及和自己一样的湛蓝色的双眸。“周二也就是明天，村子里举行了一场舞会来欢迎Holmes家的到来。真没想到他们已经来了一周多了，真是低调啊。到时候你一定要和我一起去认识一下Holmes家的长子——一个Alpha。如果可以，最好让对方爱上你。”Mrs.Watson垂下了睫毛，眼底的皱纹极其明显。那是时间在上边留下的痕迹，没有惋惜也没有由于。

John没有说话，只是点了点头。

他不住的想到了那天哪个男孩，祖母绿色的双眸，或许是这辈子他都无法进入的森林。

02

“Sherlock，不要幼稚。”Mycroft站在镜子前整理着自己的领带。透过镜面，他看见自己的弟弟正躺在柔软的床上拨弄着肚子上的小提琴。琴弦发出的声音没有旋律，他知道这正是他弟弟在思考的时候才会出现的动作。“赶紧换上衣服，去参加舞会。”Mycroft穿上了马甲，缕平了衬衫，之后便转身出去。

正如之前Mrs.Oscar所言，Holmes家族在搬来的第二周全村庄的人都知道了。低调的贵族不得不为此举办一场舞会来感谢村子里人们过分热烈的欢迎。但每一个人心里都清楚，在这一晚每一位人家的Omega都会盛装打扮，带着华丽沉重的晚礼服——当然是在他们眼里的华贵，毕竟他们几乎要把家里所有昂贵的饰品挂在这些柔弱的Omega身上。他们为了的不是在这一晚能赢得多少舞伴或者多少Alpha的倾心，只为了能在那些贵族的Alpha还未找到门当户对的Omega的时候便可以让自己家的孩子攀上高枝。

就像今晚在Watson家中，John在清晨的时候就看见自己的母亲火急火燎的冲进了老Watson的书房。可怜的房屋，在Mrs.Watson愤怒的摔门后不得不为此颤抖一下。

“你们的父亲简直不可理喻，他总不能只顾自己而不顾自己的孩子吧。他竟然和我说‘Holmes家族对于John来说过于死板，我们的John更适合嫁给冒险家。’”Mrs.Watson无奈的坐在饭桌旁，手抚摸着自己的额头。“天哪，我简直是操碎了心。”

“你并不用为此操心，我心爱的夫人。”Mr.Watson不知何时走出了书房，烟嘴掉在嘴上，烟草被燃烧的发出点点红光。“毕竟我只是说出了我对Holmes家族的看法，可令人震惊的是小Holmes竟然选择当……那个词叫什么来着，哦，对，咨询侦探。”说罢Mr.Watson缓缓吐出烟，白色的厌恶弥漫在清晨阳光找入的客厅，不过一会边消失不见。

“可，麻烦你为咱家亲爱的John去见见对方，你却拒绝了我，天哪，我都要开始偏头疼了。如果可以我真想自己去啊。”

Mrs.Watson再一次用手抚摸住自己的额头，就仿佛她真的偏头痛了一般。然而Mr.Watson则只是走了几步坐在了夫人的对面。“你完全不用偏头疼，亲爱的。因为我早就去过了，现在麻烦你端上早餐吧，我相信孩子们的肚子也饿的咕咕叫了。”说着，他把手中的烟斗放在了一边，看着自己的夫人。

而紧接着，一天的时间Mrs.Watson并没有让John逃过一劫。他几乎用了太阳还在天上的大半时间乃至所有时间来为自己家的Omega装扮。她翻找了老Watson的所有西装，终于找到了一件白的带着稀少的玫瑰粉点缀的西装。

白色的西装勾勒出John挺翘的后臀，手上被母亲强制的带上了她从嫁妆里翻找出来的戒指和手镯。银色的饰品并不会显得男性Omega过于美艳，但Mrs.Watson似乎并不想束手就擒，似乎要把自己祖母绿色的镯子带到John身上，为拒绝这个他可是费劲了心思。

夜晚终于来临，装潢华丽的舞厅，低沉的大提琴演奏者人们耳熟能详的舞曲，男人和女人，Omega和Alpha，老人和孩子，父亲和女儿，每一个人面对面，行礼。舞曲的第一个音开始，舞池里的人们便不住的迈出了舞步的第一步。摇曳的舞裙和西装的后摆在舞池中飘起落下，摇摆在人们活跃的步伐当中。John只和自己的好朋友——另一位Omega——Lestrade Greg跳了一曲之后便站在旁边看着拥挤的人群在舞池里舞动。

直到一曲未完，但人们却提早停下脚步。一并的顺着目光看向舞池边一个楼梯口，熟悉的两旁映入了John的双眸。略微卷曲的头发，洁白的肌肤以及祖母绿色的双眸——John突然意识到对方正在注视着自己，不知为什么他赶紧转过了头，耳边是人群议论的声音。

Mycroft Holmes和Sherlock Holmes以及Eurus Holmes。

三位Holmes来到了舞池前方，作为长子的Mycroft自然代表全家为感谢人们的欢迎而讲话，随后边坐在了一边看着舞动的人群或者接见前来与他说话的人们。当然这群人一般都是带着Omega来拜访的。

“您好，Mr.Holmes！”Mrs.Watson拽着John的胳膊冲到Mycroft的面前，对方看着这位性格莽撞的夫人不住的皱了眉头。

对方似乎是意识到自己的失礼，赶忙清理了喉咙，提裙礼以后边开口道：“咳咳，先生请允许我介绍一下我的儿子，John H Watson。”

“Johnny，快说点什么。”说罢，她又小声的说——可能只是在她眼里的小声——毕竟无论是Mycroft还是Sherlock都听的清清楚楚。John有些尴尬的微微鞠了个躬后，红着脸看向站在身后的那个前几天见到的男孩，或者说是男人——因为他现在完全可以闻到对方身上的信息素的味道。对方皱着眉头，傲慢的抬起自己的头，似乎在用下巴审视着他们。要知道此时此刻他被迫禁减少了抑制剂的服用量，混在一群Alpha堆里，自然浑身不舒服且变扭，但没人知道他的感受，因为在别人眼里，Omega活该如此。

John不再过多的注视反而低下头，他似乎可以感觉到耳廓有些炽热。他不知道他是怎么离开Holmes家族面前的，倒是当他会过神的时候，他正和Lestrade坐在一起，对方正一边吃着一串晶莹剔透的葡萄。两人没有说话，但在喧嚣当中他却敏感的捕捉到Holmes家的小儿子——Sherlock Holmes的声音。

他正在和他的妹妹，Holmes家的独女Eurus聊天。

“哦，sherly，我亲爱的哥哥。你知道么，这些乡下的Alpha可比Jim有意思多了。”她全身几乎都要挂在Sherlock的身上。

“是么，我可不认为这里的Omega们会和这里的Alpha一样有趣。”他轻轻的顺着妹妹的长发。“Eurus，你为何不去和你心仪的Alpha去共舞呢？”

“得了吧，哥哥。你知道我的意思，当然能除了Watson家的那位Alpha小姐。她可要比别的Alpha有趣的多，只可惜她的心似乎并不在我的身上。”Eurus顿了顿，“不过听说他家的那个小儿子，John Watson可是少见的上等的Omega——我刚刚听说他分化的那一晚可是弄得周围的住家鸡飞狗跳。”

“是啊，我见过他了。是很好看，但还不够美丽到让我心动，兴许我更乐意让他替代Anderson的位置成为我的助手，不过一个不好好吃抑制剂的Omega真的很麻烦。况且，这些乡下的Omega在今晚不进要被迫戴上完全可以压垮他们的饰品，还要用那现学的夸张的礼仪来体现他们的庸俗，真是可怜。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，好了，哥哥不要再去观察那些无聊的乡下人了，和不与我共舞一曲呢？”在Eurus被逗得咯咯笑着拉走了Sherlock后，John皱起了眉毛。开向一边的Lestrad。

“Omega很柔弱么？”

“什么？”好友突然开口他险些被刚放入口中的葡萄呛住。“不，我们对于Alpha来说确实过于柔弱，但是我们生下来不就是为了依靠Alpha生活的么？”

“不，Greg我觉我们完全可以依靠自己生活，而不是成为某一位Alpha的附属品。”

“或许吧，老兄。但是从古至今没有哪一位Omega可以自己挑选Alpha，从某种意义上来讲——”

“晚上好，先生们。”Leatrade的话还没说完，另一个声音便打断了他们。两人一同回过头，John认识他，是Holmes家的长子。“请问我是否有幸邀请您再共舞一曲？Mr.Lestrde。”

说罢，多方弯下了身子，轻轻挽起对方的手放在唇边。

“哦，当然可以，先生。我的荣幸。”说完后便赶忙起身，用眼神示意John不要再瞎想后便同对方一起步入舞池。

两人的舞蹈结束之后，Mycroft被一旁的女士邀请走了，处于礼貌他不得不离开了Lestrade的身边。说真的John觉得如果没有人打扰，或许两人可以就这样眉目传情的在舞池里缓慢的摇摆到破晓时分。

Lestrade回到了John的身边，之后两人不约而同的走他们母亲在的地方。此时此刻Mrs.Watson正和Mrs.Lestrade正在谈论着关于Omega的事情。

每一位Alpha都会娶一位门当户对的Omega，但也有有钱的单身汉乐意用尽心思去追求自己爱慕的恋人，当然每一位Omega的母亲都希望自己的孩子可以遇上这么一位Alpha。这样的话，哪怕他们立刻去世也是心满意足的了——至少Mrs.Lestrade和Mrs.Watson两位夫人是这样想的。

“您好。”一个声音突然打断两位正在热聊的夫人，是Mycroft。对于对方的突然插话两位夫人并没有愤怒反而是吃惊的差点尖叫起来。

“请问您是Mrs.Lestrade么？”

“啊，是的。您好，Mr.Holmes。”Mrs.Lestrade赶忙行了提裙礼。

“请问我可以邀请您的儿子跳最后一场舞么？”说罢，Mycroft吻了一下Mrs.Lestrade的手背。

“哦，天哪！当然，这是我的荣幸。”

John站在一旁默默的看着自己的好友与那位Alpha一同走向舞池，他无奈的摇了摇头。转而看向一遍的母亲，并和他谈论我了Holmes家的小儿子。

他傲慢的态度以及自大无礼，毫不忌讳的在当事人的面前说起他人的缺陷或者坏处，这完全不是一个绅士应该拥有的风度。说实在的，这还不如哪位乡镇里的Alpha。哪怕他们不如他有钱有地位，但却懂得最基本的礼仪。为此，Mrs.Watson对于Holmes家小儿子的印象可是下降了许多。但看舞会欢快的气氛并没有让那愤怒在她心上徘徊多时，反而过了一会后便消失，但同时她也看不起Sherlock Holmes了。在她眼里，这个弟弟还不及他哥哥的一半，此时此刻Mrs.Watson宁可将自己家孩子嫁给一位冒险家也不愿意让他被小Holmes看上。

舞会的尾声到来，人们踏着夜色伴着欢乐离开了屹立在森林对边的庄园。随着人群里离开，Mycroft带着Lestrade也走到了他们的身边，而他身边跟着的另一个人则是Sherlock。

“请容我同我的弟弟——Sherlock，一同送您与您的儿子回家。”Mycroft率先开口，他的手此时此刻自然而然的放在了Greg的腰上。

“天哪，你们俩简直是天造一对啊。”见状，Mrs.Lestrade不住的感叹道。“是啊，要知道Greg在刚分化成为一个成熟的Omega的时候可有不少Alpha给他写信。”Mrs.Watson又接着老友的话道。

站在一旁的John皱起了眉毛。

“妈妈，别……”他的话还没说完，Mrs.Lestrade便开了口。

“哦，是啊。那段时间里，我家门口都被信堆满了。”

“可写信目前来开是最快速的通讯方法。”闻言，Sherlock道。

“要我说，写诗来表达爱慕与思念简直毫无诚意。”Mrs.Watson又道。

“妈妈！呃……她的意思是，信并不一定会让他人懂得对方的意思，也有可能会误解。”

John赶忙大叫了一下，转而看向Holmes兄弟俩，解释道。

“那么Mr.Watson你对爱情这种无用的东西有何见解呢？”Sherlock言语中带着傲慢与刁钻反问着John。

John稍停了一会后，便回道：“要我说的话舞蹈会是最有效并且不会让他人误解的方法。无论舞伴的年龄，学识还是样貌，人们在舞蹈后内心总会是欢乐的，而且不会存在歧视。”说罢，John顿了顿。“而且，爱情并不毫无用处，它强大的可以化解生活中的一切棱角。只有无知愚蠢的人才会认为爱情是无用的东西。”

说完后，John立刻愣住了，他没有克制好自己的脾气，说真的一想起舞伴他就无法抑制的想起了不巧听见的小Holmes与他妹妹的对话，以及对方对于爱情的认知。但此时此刻相比而来，他反而显得歇斯底里。于是在周围人的安静中，憋红了脸小声道。

“对不起，原谅我失陪。”

接着，他便扭头踏着Sherlock皱着眉头的脸和母亲震惊的脸离开了舞厅。

03

“天哪真没想到，那晚你居然差点和小Holmes吵起来。要知道他性情傲慢、任性，丝毫不把别人的话语放在眼里。可你知道么，当你走后他的表情可以称得上的吃惊了。”

距离那晚舞会三天后的一个中午，John与Greg一同坐在树林里的一棵老树底下，John一边慢慢的咀嚼着手中的苹果，一边听着Greg诉说着那晚他离开后的事情。天空被乌云笼罩，沉闷的空气让人感到粘腻。

“哦，是的。我知道，可我完全没想到他会露出这样的表情。”

“我敢说，他应该对你有兴趣了，不然任谁怎么当着他的面冲他吼叫说教他估计都不会有什么反应。”Lestrade坐到了他的身边。

“嗯，或许，我是说或许，因为他没有见过和我一样的Omega？我想他接触的Omega应该都是很懂礼貌且较为柔弱的吧。”John要下最后一口苹果，将苹果核放在了一边的树根下。此时此刻乌云的颜色更深了。

“或许我可以去找一下Mrs.Holmes，你去么？”

突然，Greg跳着站起了身。

“哪个？”

“Mycroft，趁现在还没下雨，我快去快回。”

“不了，我回去了。Mrs.Lestrade或许在我们家，要说一声么？”

“谢了！”

远处，Lestrade踏着乌云跑向远处的花园。

乌云翻滚在，雷鸣声传入耳畔之后，雨滴便打在了树叶上，John是踏着雨跑回家的。雨浸透了他的衬衫，鞋底沾满了泥。推门而入，Mrs.Lestrade果然坐在旁边正在和自己的母亲说话。两人在听到声响后赶忙转过身去，看见一个被淋成落汤鸡的John，两人都很惊讶。

“Johnny，宝贝，你怎么弄的。”Mrs.Watson反应过来后，赶忙拿过毛巾擦拭着John的头，金色的头发软软的随着毛巾的摩擦被揉乱。

“下午好，Mrs.Lestrade。”John按住了头上母亲还在给他擦拭头的手。“Greg说他去找Mrs.Holmes了。”一边说着，John一边拽下了毛巾劈在自己被雨水浸湿的身上。寒冷随着石头的衣服一起蔓延至全身。

“哦，谢谢你，Johnny。快去洗个热水再吧，免得感冒。”

John点了点头便去了楼上。

晚上一切都很安静，也并没有什么特别的。吃过晚餐后，John和Harris聊了一会天，在对方成功的把话题转到她的女朋友身上后，John无奈的停止了一切的进行——要知道，Harris一旦提起自的女朋友那就完全停不下来了。

John举着一盏蜡烛缓慢的走着，楼梯旁边的窗外暴雨呼啸着冲刷掉夏日的炎热。John看了看远处Holmes一家所居住的花园的方向后边转头回了自己的卧室。他现在最担心的便是Greg。按照时间来算，下雨的时候他跑回家时间，和Greg抵达花园的时间可不一样。他相信，不仅自己被淋成落汤鸡，Greg可能在淋成落汤鸡以后还有忍受着雨水带来的寒冷再走一段路才能感到花园。而Omega一旦感冒就必须立刻停止服用抑制剂，不然感冒药必定是毫无效果的。此时此刻，John不得不双手赞成小Holmes的话，Omega是很脆弱，但这并不代表他会原谅对方。要知道，Omega虽然脆弱，可他们同时也很坚强。尤其是在哺育期的Omega。

John静静的躺在床上，耳边是雨水砸向玻璃的声音。他想着Greg，想着小Holmes的话，想着自己。然后再不知不觉中陷入了梦境。

梦境中，John又回到了那个花田。黄色的玫瑰花在阳光下绽放。只可惜这一次树荫下那个身影不见了。

隔天的清晨，John坐在餐桌前。盘子里是罗勒叶烤土豆，他爱百般无聊的用叉子戳弄着土豆。

“John。放过那个可怜的土豆吧，他并没有做什么让你心烦的事不是么？除非你对土豆过敏。”

Mr.Watson看向自己因为心事而烦闷的小儿子无奈道。闻言，John皱着眉头看向自己的父亲，在对上对方的目光以后瞬间站起了身，宣布道：“我必须去一趟Holmes的花园。”

“去找Greg。”他又补充到。

雨后的树林带着泥土的味道，土地变得泥泞。太阳还未完全升起时带来的清凉划过John的脸庞。John走的很快，但同时却又有些舍不得周围的风景。可此时此刻，最重要的还是在Holmes家花园的Greg。

——

清早，Eurus同Sherlock一起坐在桌前享受着自己的早餐，而他们的哥哥——Mycroft，用兄妹俩的话来说，就是被那个乡下的Omega迷得分不清东南西北了。

“哦，My dear sherly，看看Myc。简直无药可救了，他竟然能被那乡下的丝毫没有教养还做作无比的Omega弄得情迷意乱，真是罕见啊。你不觉得么？”Eurus看向了一边的Sherlock。但对方并没有说话，只是把视线从手中的报纸已开看向了门口。

“或许我们即将迎来另一位，你口中的‘乡下的丝毫没有教养还做作无比的Omega’。”说罢，餐厅的大门便被打开，侍从走了进来。

“Mrs John H Watson。”

话音刚落，John边走进了屋中。当他看见是小Holmes兄妹俩时先是有些吃惊，但并没有做出什么过多的举动，而是大方的站在两人面前。紧接着，Mrs.Holmes站起了身，而Eurus此时此刻略显惊讶的表情到比这个突然懂得礼貌的Sherlock吸引人的多。要知道能看见Holmes们露出这种表情可是非常难的，而John Watson一个普通的不能再普通的Omega竟然能让两个Holmes都露出这种表情。

“天哪，你是走过来的么。”Eurus看起来仿佛要被吓晕了一般。

“是的。”说罢，John的目光便转向一边的Sherlock。John静静的打量着对方，修身的西装勾勒出对方的身材，纤细的腰肢但却莫名的充满了Alpha的力量感，以及对方祖母绿色的双眸，深深的望着他。John有些不好意思的笑了一下，道：“呃，抱歉打扰了。请问Greg在哪里。”

“楼上的卧室。”Sherlock回答的很快也很干脆，但似乎有什么感情在将要呼之欲出的时候却又被隐藏起来。Eurus有些诧异的看向一旁的哥哥，而John见对方回答的如此之快也没有在多说些什么，只是尴尬的舔了舔唇——说真的，他没有想到对方回答的如此之快，就仿佛那个回答在他的心里与嘴边被练习的很多回一般——空气恢复了安静。

“Thank you。”John赶忙点头行礼表示感谢，丝毫不犹豫的离开了餐厅。而Sherlock的目光却又不由自主地跟随着对方的身影慢慢移动着。金色的软发，合身的衣服，不够奢华但也不过于贫穷。被洗白的衣领和袖口，一看便知道被洗了许多会，而结合他的家庭背景，那么这件衣服便是老Watson的了。Sherlock有些楞神，一瞬间他竟想看对方穿上自己的衣服。

“天哪，sherly你注意到他的裤腿了么？足足6寸高的泥，看起来就仿佛在泥潭里滚了一圈一样。”

Sherlock没有理会Eurus，只是目光在门口停顿了一段时间后又转回了自己手上的报纸。

“没有。”他对Eurus说到。

“Greg？”John跟随侍从走入了Greg所在的房间，屋内阳光从窗帘的缝隙间照入，对方正躺在屋里的卧室上，听见有人叫他Greg转过了头。

“哦，Jonny。快进来。”

“你还好么？”

“当然，幸好我……”

“晕倒在了我们家，不然你很有可能会被那个不知名的Alpha标记。”在Greg还未说完时，

另一个声音突然响起。John赶忙转过了身。“早上好，Mrs.Holmes。”

“早上好。”Mycroft看向John。“你可能不知道，你的这位Omega朋友不仅感冒了，甚至还遇上了麻烦的发情期。当然我为了不让他的气味困扰我的弟弟，便给他了临时标记。”

“闭嘴，Myc。”

“什么？你们已经？”John显然感到异常惊讶。

“哦，不要问了，Johnny。不如我们下去吃些东西吧，你看我已经好的差不多了。”Greg赶忙道，说真的他可以点都不想在自己和别人发生关系后的第二天早上，自己的床伴就把一切告诉自己的最好的朋友。他相信，此时此刻自己的连肯定红的像昨晚Eurus穿的那件大红色的丝绒连衣裙。

早餐过后，John坐在客厅，而Greg则是依偎在Mycroft的身边。对比其他的Omega，他并不算娇小，同时也一点都不柔软，反而立体的五官在无形之中渗透出更类似男性Alpha那种阳刚之气。John最在一边默默的打量着两人，Mycroft的手就轻轻的放在对方的腰上，两人在耳语着什么，在场的人任何人都听不清。然后，John便看见Mycroft用脸颊蹭了蹭对方的头发，而Greg则是在他怀里咯咯的笑了起来。

“哦，天哪。”Eurus突然开口，但这并未阻止住Greg的笑声。“为什么我们不一起在着客厅里一起走一走呢？”她突然转向了John。对方并没有拒绝，反而一同Eurus离开了沙发。

“你觉得Sherly怎么样？”两人走到了正站在窗边的拉着小提琴的Sherlock的背后，Eurus突然道。“嗯，傲慢，无礼甚至还有些任性。”John回道。

“你听见了？Sherly？”Eurus用手抚过Sherlock的肩膀，对方默默的放下了小提琴，转过身到。“这没有什么，承蒙您的夸奖。先不要觉得惊讶，我正在和我的妹妹打赌而已。”John有些疑惑的挑起了眉毛。“方便告诉我是什么有趣的事么？”

“当然不。”

被拒绝的John无奈的怂了怂肩。“别见怪，Sherly经常这个样子。在他完成某件事以前，别人几乎都不知道他在干什么，习惯就好。”

“嗯，这倒是个有趣的事情。”

“是啊，就仿佛他对Omega丝毫不感兴趣一样。”

“并不，Eurus。对于那些不同的Omega还是很吸引我的。只可惜这些Omega算上我的委托人还不到3个。”

“哦，得了吧，哥哥。我打赌，过人的智慧的Omega足以吸引你全部的注意力了。”

“当然，只不过或许我更倾向于忠诚与勇敢的Omega。虽然他们可能过于蠢笨，可他们却可爱至极。不过可惜的是，我目前认识的这样的Omega只有两个。”说着，他的目光边越过自己的妹妹投向了一旁的John。John在对上对方的目光的时候有些尴尬的轻轻咳嗽了一下。“或许我们可以聊一聊Alpha，毕竟这里由两个Omega还是单身不是么？”

“哦，当然可以。不如我们说说Sherly？他可是一个很有趣的Alpha。”

04

“真不敢相信，他好像完全看上你了。”

“我也是。”Greg有些心不在焉的打量着周围的街景。没过一会，他突然又，道：“嘿，快看。是军官们，他们什么时候来的？”

“大概，就前几天吧。”John回答着对方的问题。同时，他也在打量着那些alpha军官。健壮的身躯，被红色的军装包裹。小麦色的肌肤和充满着雄性alpha的汗液足以让一舞厅的Omega为他们软了腿。紧接着，John感觉自己撞上了一个人，但对方却屹立在那里而自己则是向后倒去。耳边是Greg叫他的名字的声音，就在他以为自己要摔倒地上的时候，一只手拉住了他。

“哦，谢谢。”

“抱歉。”

他与对方的声音一同响起，当他抬头是才注意是一位站在屋檐下避暑的军官。John有些尴尬的想要抽出自己的手，可对方握着他手的力气可不是他轻易便可以抽出的。对面的军官吻上了他的手背。

“Jim Moriarty乐意为您效劳。”

“呃，谢谢。”John道，然后他赶忙抽出了自己的手。虽然这突如其来的相遇让他有些不知所措，可对方明显要比那个Holmes家的小alpha懂事的多，所以John觉得或许多和对方聊会天并没有什么不好。

“Johnny？”就在他与那位军官聊的正欢时，一个熟悉的女声突然传入他的耳畔。“Harris！”John看向声音的来源是自己的姐姐和她的女朋友。“这位是Mr. Moriarty，Mr. Moriarty，这位是我的姐姐，Harris Watson。”当对方走近的时候，John介绍到。中午左右的市集过分的吵闹，John突然提议道是否要同自己与Greg一起沿着树林里的溪流边走边聊。Moriarty自然没有拒绝，而Harris的女朋友也很乐意一起去走走好离开这个吵闹的市集。于是四个人在温暖的阳光下漫步在草坪上。

John与Jim很投缘，两人在后边喋喋不休的交谈这，从书籍到对方讲述的战场，John默默地听着，双眸里满是期待。就连远处传来的马蹄声他都没有注意到。

“中午好，Mr.Holmes and Mr.Holmes。”直到Harris开口，John才停止了与Jim的交谈。他看见两位有钱的绅士骑在马背上正慢慢的向这边走来，黑色的马匹上，Sherlock显得格外的英俊潇洒，他几乎不用说话，只要动动手指或者稍稍释放一下信息素，便会有无数的Omega贴到他的身边。可即使这样，John在见到他的时候还是微微皱了下眉。就在他刚想开口的时候，Sherlock突然转身离开，就在同时Mycroft看想了他身边的Jim。

“我们将在下周四举行一场舞会，欢迎你们的到来。”他的目光早已收回，丝毫不加掩饰的看着Greg。但没过一会，他有转向了Jim。

“同时也欢迎您的到来，Mr.Moriarty。”说罢后，微微点了下头便转身离去了。

“你认识Sherlock Holmes？”当马蹄声消失在耳边后，John几乎无法等待的转过身按住身边的Alpha。他仰着头看着对方，湛蓝色双眸里充满了疑惑与坚定。就仿佛Jim不回答这个问题的话他就不要想着离开了。

“呃，哦，是的，我们认识。”Jim的深情中显现出尴尬。“要知道，我们是在伦敦认识的。我小时候经常和他一起玩，可Eurus，小Holmes的妹妹总是嫌弃我出身低下，不应该和他们一起玩耍。于是又一次她和Sherlock把我骗进森林，当时的我以为这两位天才兄妹要和我玩捉迷藏，可谁能想到，到了天黑我却还在森林里。我叫他们的名字，回答我的只有昏暗的林间乌鸦的悲鸣和逐渐消失的阳光。我当时非常害怕，只能不停的告诉自己，要冷静，要冷静。”

“我很抱歉听到这些。”John捂住了自己的嘴，他没有想到自己会听到这些。

“没有关系，真的。他已经过去了不是么？”Jim顿了顿。“后来，我妈妈发现我太久没有回家，就找了过来，然后他们在森林里找到了我。当时我的脸已经被吓得惨白，最后我不在去找Sherlock玩，再后来我跟着军队离开了伦敦，离开了我童年的噩梦。”

“天哪，我完全没想到是这个样子。听到这些我真的感到万分抱歉。”

“没有关系了，一切都已经结束了不是么？”

“那周四的舞会你会去么？或许我们可以一起跳一曲。”

“真的么？那我一定要去，这是我的荣幸。”说着，Jim挽起了John的手，又一次落上一吻。“好了，先生。天色不早了，我送您回家吧。”

TBC


End file.
